


While the Sands o' Life Shall Run (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge Fest, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father's Day, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, or at least a hopeful one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is tranquil at their seaside cottage, but Will's heart has yet to realize that the storm is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Sands o' Life Shall Run (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While the Sands o' Life Shall Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245721) by [shiphitsthefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiphitsthefan/pseuds/shiphitsthefan). 



> Recorded for the 'kids' challenge at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> Thank you to shiphitsthefan for letting me record this story. I find it very moving, and I hope some of that comes across. The music used at the start and end are different excerpts from Shostakovich, Piano concerto no.2 in F. 
> 
> You can find some extra pretty to go with the fic [here](http://shiphitsthefan.tumblr.com/post/146180917319/he-sits-down-in-his-boxers-and-t-shirt-and-watches) because shiphitsthefan is multi-talented :-)

[While the Sands O' Life Shall Run](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b6ug8vh9aau630i/sands_o_life.mp3) at Mediafire and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jflhqd72rd405pe/sands_o_life.mp3?dl=0). If you find the volume too low, you can try these instead: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5b6z6o05ychjv9c/sands_vol.mp3) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5aj7cikmdvxhihr/sands_vol.mp3?dl=0). 

The file is 12.59 min / 11.3Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave shiphitsthefan some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D 

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
